The transportation services industry, and particularly the airline industry, is often associated with high costs and varying degrees of profitability. As a result, airlines often seek new sources of income (e.g., ala carte pricing for additional services) and innovative ways to increase revenues and/or reduce costs (e.g., optimizing existing processes). One such method of increasing revenues involves pricing seats on a particular flight in groups or “classes”. Bookings in higher-fare classes are typically given priority in order to increase the total revenue associated with a flight.
However, in many instances, a passenger may book a reservation at a lower price point than the maximum amount the passenger would be willing to pay for that seat. The difference in price between the higher-priced ticket and the purchased ticket represents foregone revenue for the airline. Accordingly, improved forecasting and analysis methods remain desirable, for example, for use in systems configured to allow airlines to book seats at prices more closely associated with the maximum amount a passenger is willing to pay.